Klaroline One-Shots
by GingerAngel80
Summary: Caroline and Klaus have a relationship you cant explan. This is a series of one-shots that I thought would be a good way to get rid off stress of waiting for them to get married or kiss AGAIN!Read and Enjoy, leave any suggestions for the next chapters in the review box.
1. Chapter 1

"I do not need a new car!" Caroline huffed in annoyance, Klaus looked her over and then focused his eyes back on the road.

"Yes you do, you crashed the other one into a bar, I think you are banned from driving but nevertheless." She smirked at him.

"That was...not my fault, Kol got on my bloody nerves, and it wasn't my car anyway it was Kols."

"I have given Kol your car, so we are going to go and buy you a brand new one that's top of the range." He placed his hand over hers and looped his fingers into hers.

"Fine but, I am paying for it." Klaus smirked.

"That's a really nice offer, but I will, you have only your savings whereas I have tons of money." Caroline looked out the window and saw the car dealership coming into view.

"Wait..." He stopped the car outside the dealership.

"What now love?"

"I can't let you spend all that money on..." He placed his finger over her lips.

"It's my money, I will spend it how I want to." She looked down at her lap and placed with her seatbelt. He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him." I will pay the car, and you can pay me later." His devilish smirk rose and Caroline shivered. She leaned over and placed her lips on his. He melted into the kiss as she pulled away.

"Later." She got out of the car and strode towards the main entrance. Klaus came up behind her and placed his hand protectively in hers. A man strode near them and caught sight of the couple. He started to move towards them and then stopped.

"My name is Nathaniel, welcome to our car dealership. Is there any preference as to what car you would like?" Klaus looked to Caroline.

"I had a few suggestions in mind but now we are here, I want to see a few others."

"Do you have a description of the car you would like?"

"I want it black, black tinted windows, big boot and leather interior."

"I have just the car for you." He walked around several before he stopped. There was a cover over the car."This car is new, we have limited stock of this car, you would be our first customer to purchase one of these." He unveiled the car underneath. The sheet resveled a sleek black 'Range Rover'. She opened one of the doors, leather interior, tinted windows. Everything was perfect about it.

"How much?" Caroline asked. The dealer looked inside the compartment and brought out a laminated sheet.

"The car costs $350,000." Caroline's face dropped.

"Here is my card." Klaus handed the salesman his visa, the man proudly walked away.

"Klaus, that is way to much to spend on a car..." He walked over to her and placed his hands in hers.

"For you Caroline, it's not that much. I was expecting it to be at least $500,000. But I guess it isn't." She pulled him down to her level and captured his lips. She opened her mouth slightly and his tongue made its way. Her hands grabbed ahold of his hair . His hands roamed up and down her back. Caroline was the first to pull back. The salesman came back with a few forms. Caroline handed him her drivers licence. The purchase was successful. Nathaniel rounded up an attendant to move the car and place it out back.

"Your car will be awaiting for you outside. I hope you have a wonderful day." He walked off into the office. The keys were in her hand and she was shaking.

"I will meet you back at the house. Be safe." She kissed him as he departed and she went round to her car. She pushed it into gear. She drove it all the way to the Mikaelson house were Klaus was waiting. She stopped the car, he climbed in just as she was going to climb out.

"Klaus, what are you doing?"

"Drive it 3 blocks from here, maybe down a dirt rack were no one goes."

"I know just the place." She drove away from the Mikaelson mansion and drove down the road near the lake, her favourite place, she had never seen anyone come down here before. She stopped the car and turned to face him."Now will you tell me?"

"Climb into the back." She did so and sat on the plush seats, her bum cold from the coldness of the car. Klaus followed in suit and sat next to her.

"You know there is a reason I picked black tinted windows."

"What is the reason?"

"No one can see me do this." She climbed onto his lap and kissed him roughly. He pulled her top open and shredded the buttons. She did the same with his shirt. His erection was pressing roughly against her clit and she moaned. She was wet. There was a noise in the distance. She moved her hair out of the way and heightened her hearing. There was a bark and then people cheering. She quickly pulled off Klaus and back into the drivers seat.

"Caroline. What are you doing? Look what you have done to me!" She turned around and his erection was free. She laughed and turned back to look infront of her. She looked in her rear view mirror and they were coming closer. She revved the engine and shot forward. Klaus tumbled in the backstreet. Fun wasn't even the beginning of it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Caroline." I looked up at Elena. "Mr Mikaelson would like to see you in his office." My breath caught in my throat and I nodded. Elena smirked knowingly and walked out of my office. I looked at myself in my computer screen, I looked ravishing. My lips smacked together. I walked out the door and towards the stairs, I carried on walking until I reached his office doors, I opened them without knocking and walked in. He was sat at his desk. He looked up at me and smiled.

"What do you want Nik?" My hands found their way to my hips.

"Well Caroline, it seems to be that you didnt leave without giving your husband a kiss this morning."

"So all this so I would kiss you. I had to go to work early and you were in the shower, I had to go."

"I said you could have gotten in the shower with me like we did yesterday." A blush crept up on my cheeks as he walked around his desk and made a beeline for me.

"So are you going to kiss me or are you just going to stand there?" He looped his fingers around my waist in my belt loops. One hand roamed down to my ass. He leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. He pulled away and smirked. My hands wound around his head and pulled him closer so I could kiss him roughly. My lipstick was smeared across his lips. I pulled away from him.

"Happy Anniversary Caroline."

"Happy Anniversary Nik." The buzzer on the desk sounded off. He walked back to his desk and pressed the intercom.

"Yes Rebekah."

"Nik, Elijah is waiting for you with father in the conference room, so I suggest you finish up with Caroline and get your ass down there."

"Whatever you say your highness." He sighed and walked back over to me.

"You are going to be fine. Listen to what he has to say and I will be waiting for you at home."

"Why at home?"

"Elena said this morning as my anniversary present I could have the rest of the day off after lunch. And seeing as it is lunch I will see you at home." I pressed a quick kiss on his cheek and went to the door.

"Goodbye, love."

"Bye, Nik."


	3. Chapter 3

"So does everyone know the drill? When he comes in, everyone yells surprise?" Everyone nodded.

"Caroline. I think people know how a surprise party works." Bonnie looked at her blonde best friend.

"I know but I want it to be perfect not like last years party, that was dreadful and excruciating."

"Well Esther did turn up and so did Mikael so I am presuming it would have been." A laughter escaped her lips. She heard a car door outside.

"Everyone, hide!" She shut off the lights and waited behind the door. Elijah came barreling in with Klaus holding him. She turned the lights on and everyone came out of there hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" Elijah laughed at everyones attempt to surprise Klaus. Everyone went back to partying as Caroline shut the door.

"Easy there brother, you are going to hurt yourself if you keep dragging me to the floor, well you're going to be the one who hurts me."

"Relax, Ive got him." Klaus looked up and saw Katherine.

"I thought you were dead?!"

"Yeah well I'm not, happy? I know I am." She took Elijah off Klaus as Caroline stepped forward. He turned around.

"I should have known this would have happen, you really do surprise me sometimes, sweetheart." He walked closer towards her.

"Well I knew you like parties..."

"Oh on the contrary, I hate them."

"You hate parties."

"Hate isnt a strong enough word. I despise them."

"Why?"

"Because all of them werent special, but this one is." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why is it so special?"

"You." Carolines breath caught in her throat. She placed her arms around his head.

"Happy birthday Nik."

"Thank you love." He inched closer and she let him take over her body, his mouth ravishing her mouth, his hands riding up the back of her dress. She pulled away and stared into his eyes.

"I love you Nik."

"Not as much as I love you." She grinned and so did he. "So tell me. Where is my birthday present?" She playfully smacked his arm and led him through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door. The bell chimed and I was growing impatient. Klaus was late like always. The bell chimed again. I got up and opened the front door.

"Hello love." He stood there with flowers and a wrapped gift in his hand.

"Come in." He shuffled his way in and shut the door behind him.

"These are for you." He handed me the flowers. I put them in the nearest vase.

"Thank you." He handed me the box and I opened it. Inside was a diamond necklace, so elegant.

"Diamonds are the way to a woman's heart." A quiet giggle escaped her lips.

"You didn't have to buy me these. We are going to the movies, not bloody dinner."

"Cant a man treat his girlfriend?" She pulled him close and placed the box on the side.

"Well yes but not this much, a new phone would have been nice seeing as Rebekah broke mine." He pulled me out of his grasp and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a box.

"One step ahead of you love." She took the box and unwrapped it. Inside lay the new IPhone.

"Nik...you didnt have to." She placed the box next to the necklace and pulled him back.

"Oh on the contrary love, I did." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Come on, we need to go, Edward Cullen is not going to wait forever." She pulled his hand towards the door and opened it. They walked through the door, hand in hand. She locked the door.

"I cannot believe, that we are going to go and watch vampires sparkle in the sun, theres a reason for daylight rings."

"They do not have rings." They had driven all the way to the movie theatre bickering about who was faster Edward or Jacob. They pulled up to the movie theatre.

"Caroline please talk to me."

"Say that Bella isnt pretty then."

"Why does this affect you so much? Its a film, we are reality."

"To me this is real. Bella loves Edward yet she kisses Jacob."

"Caroline." She stopped herself from walking away and turned herself round in Klaus' arms."You are no compare to Bella Swan. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, I wouldn't change you for anyone or anything. You are my swan, my Caroline, my lifeline." Tears began to surface in Carolines eyes.

"Can we pay for the tickets already? I really want to sit at the back."

"I thought those who sit at the back make-out?"

"Exactly."

"Wait so we arent here for the movie?!"

"Please, the film came out a month ago do you not think I went to watch the film so many times a day?"

Klaus paid for the tickets and they went inside. There was no one sat at the back, everyone was at the front. Caroline led Klaus quietly and quickly to the side of the theatre where it was dark. She held her popcorn in one hand and Klaus' in the other. She sat them down.

"Can we make out now?" His hands drifted to her sex and she moaned as quiet as she could.

"Wait ..."

"Patience is not my forte." The movie started, Klaus began wavering his hands all over her body, no one turned their heads, no one looked up at them; it was just them enjoying their pure bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened as I looked up from my bowl of popcorn. Nik was standing there dripping wet theough from the rain. A laugh escaped my lips.

"You find this funny?" My smile dropped as his face looked serious. Within seconds he was pinning me down to the couch, the popcorn was on the table out the way and my lips were crashing with his. He sunk further in the couch and so did I. My phone buzzed on the side table. I parted from Nik and looked at the caller ID. Jeremy.

"Jeremy?"

"Caroline, Bonnie is in labour."

"I will be right there." I slammed my phone down and got off the couch. I ran to get my coat on. My shoes were flung on the floor and did totally not go with my outfit.

"Would you like me to go and fetch your brown boots?" Klaus smirked and Caroline nodded. He was back in 5 seconds. I took them from him and put them on, grabbed my phone and my keys and grabbed Klaus' hand and walked out the door. We drove to the hospital in record time.

"Could you not be any slower?"

"Im sorry sweetheart but if I would go any faster people would notice." They rounded the corner and Jeremy was sat on one of the chairs. His head in his hands. I ran up to him.

"Jeremy, what's happening?" Dobs escaped his mouth and tears were falling down his face.

"She lost a lot of blood, they are going to have to give her a blood transfusion, they are going to do the best they can but they need a donor that has her blood type." Caroline cast a glance towards Klaus and looked with pleading eyes, he nodded.

"Jeremy. I have the same blood type. Maybe if I could gove her some of my blood, it will help her and heal her more quickly." His face broke out into a smile and he pulled me in his arms.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He cast a glance at the window behind him and then turned back around.

"Emily is in there."

"You named her Emily."

"Yeah, Emily Miranda. Then you have Grayson Rudy."

"Aww. Your mum would have been proud and your dad. Bonnies dad and grandmother would have been proud too."

"Thanks." A nurse came out the doors. "Im gonna go see Bonnie and get a toom set up for the transfusion.." He stepped out the doors. I turned around and stood up to look at the two glowing children behind the glass. Tears began to prick my eyes as I looked into the cots and saw their little tiny hands and toes. Klaus stepped behind me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Elena should be here. Her parents should be here but there is no one left. Tyler has gone with Stefan. Matt has taken more hours at the bar he works at 5 miles from here. Damon is off drinking somewhere. My moms gone. Jeremy and Bonnies parents have gone. Alaric is hunting for you know what."

"There is us."t

"They are never going to know anyone who is related to them." I turned around and was met with Klaus' warm embrance. I cried in his jaket and casually blew my nose into his now ruined cashmere jumper. I looked up at him.

"This isnt just about knowing anyone, is it?" I shook my head.

"I wanted a life were I could have kids. You are so lucky because werewolves can procreate, vampires cant and it just makes me upset to think that I can never have this. I can never have a family."

"We could always adopt. Or maybe..."

"Nik..."

"It was just a thought..."

"Go on..."

"I needed Elenas blood to complete Hybrids. What if I mixed my blood with Elenas."

"You still have some of Elenas blood?"

"In case of emergencies yes."

"I dont know. Are you sure you want kids?"

"Yes. With you Caroline, I want the whole world."


End file.
